User talk:MrDupin
If you're here because I deleted your story, please read this blog first. If you want to attempt getting your story back on the site, put it in the Writer's Workshop, make significant changes based on the feedback, and then make a Deletion Appeal. /Archives/ Congrats Congratulations on the Adminship, Mr. Dupin. You got that orange font just in time for Halloween ;) It does kinda throw me off most of the time though. I'm just so used to seeing your username all green in the recent activity feed and when I see it in orange my mind automatically thinks that you are a different user for a couple of seconds. So yeah, I guess you've become synonymous with the color green in my mind. How odd and funny! Oh, I've stained your freshly archived talk page now. Take that, authority! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 06:24, October 20, 2016 (UTC) :Don't thank me, you earned it! I just hope you get whatever you want out of the position and that it doesn't become super stressful for you (I admined once and I hated it. It was super stressful. I think you lot are super crazy to take it on like you do, but I respect you all :P). Oh, I'm a fan of the green color on here (green is my favorite color). :Indeed I did. I decided to go with an avatar from the upcoming RPG by Obsidian Entertainment, 'Tyranny'. I believe it's of Kyros, but it could be Tunon (not so sure of the lore yet). Shameless plug: "Please buy it upon release off either Steam or GOG because I don't want my favorite developer to go out of business. I'm buying the $80 Overlord Edition to support Obsidian, but don't worry, I'm not that loose with my money and would normally not pay that much, let alone $60 for a video game." If you are into video games, especially old-styled ones, then you might look into it. The premise of the game is that you work for evil and that evil has won by the start of the game. Your job is carry out the evil overlord's (Kyros') bidding and you can do so by being evil, kind, or anything in between. The game has a lot of different variables and is only 20-25 hours long (for the sake of replay value. Trust me, there are multiple endings and soooo many choices). Here's a gameplay video that should give you an idea of the game: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4izf55L8Tsw Please note that the start of it is to set up the world state and the rest of the game plays like the old point n click RPGs from the 90's such as Baldur's Gate, Planescape Torment and Fallout. :Totally not trying to pressure you into buying it. If that style of video game or video games in general aren't your thing then that's completely fine. I'm just super hyped for 'Tyranny' because the idea of working for the villain has been my dream video game premise forever (and I love everything that Obsidian puts out). November 10th, woo! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 06:22, October 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Good good! I was sort of forced into the position, mmmm, that's wrong; more like it was expected of me as site creator. What had happened was the video game company Bioware had shut down their off-topic section (they shut down the forum proper two months ago and it is scheduled for deletion this month actually), so I made a new forum and a bunch of us migrated there. I was always more of the quiet kid that sat in the corner of the classroom eating glue reading a book, so naturally I didn't like it and stepped down. The new admins are way more competent at it than I was, in my opinion. ::Wait, so everyone that lives in Greece can't buy any digital games that cost over 15 Euros/$16? That is so dumb, if I am understanding correctly. Bethesda is actually my second favorite company behind Obsidian, however, I did see Fallout 4 as a bit of a disappointment. I missed being able to use skills in dialogue checks for instance. I just hope that in the future we get to be evil again in a way that makes sense and that they bring back narrated ending slides. Still, it was a fun game and I got more than my monies worth out of it. ::I shall! I still haven't played Baldur's Gate :( I got into isometric-styled games rather late; like last year *smacks self on head*. I do have a copy of it and 2 on my GOG and plan to play it one of these days tho. I played through most of Neverwinter Nights 1 and Planescape Torment this year (I dropped NWN because it was predictable and I wanted to dive into Pillars of Eternity). That said, do you have a Steam? If so, I'll post my email on here and you can email me it (that way it isn't out in the open on here) and I'll happily add you. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 18:37, October 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Bleh, that should be illegal and you should be allowed a bank account. Oh, Greece. On another note: Greece should host the Olympics forever onward. They originated in Greece, would give Greece some steady income, and would eliminate the need for countries to have to build a temporary place to house them. :::Ah. To be fair, you haven't missed squat. Video games are so cut and paste these days :( They cost way too much to make and therefore the companies can't afford to take any risks and decide to go with what is proven out of fear of massive losses or sinking their company; it sucks. Well, if you ever get a Steam be sure to let me know and I'll add you and pester you with the chat function sometimes. What kind of games did you make? Was it basic programming like Asteroids or more advanced (not putting you down if you did make a re-skinned Asteroids, more than I've done)? [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 06:03, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Review? Hello there Mr. Dupin! Do you think you would be able to give my story 'Venomous' a review? Everyone is a monster to someone. 09:33, October 21, 2016 (UTC) :Undid some vandalism. Mind banning? EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:39, October 21, 2016 (UTC) ::I got it. ::Jay Ten (talk) 18:54, October 21, 2016 (UTC) And Now I'm Disappointed I would have much rather went on without the knowledge of that event's existence. Now I'll never feel complete. But yeah, I'll check it out. Jay Ten (talk) 16:44, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Re: Editing I deeply apologize for my mistake. I will do my best to assure that it does not happen again. Knight Stone-Fist (talk) 04:47, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Mistake Hey Mr. Dupin! I was just reading an old favorite of mine called 'Doors'. I noticed a mistake on the 5th last Paragraph, where it says: I was terrified and didn't no what to do. Unfortunately I can't correct this mistake as it is a previous PotM and I don't have the right to fix it (its locked). Just thought I might let you know in case you thought that was worth clearing up! Everyone is a monster to someone. 06:30, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Re: Threads If you want that might help get some attention to it for people who may be interested. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:56, October 23, 2016 (UTC) In the Woods Hi MrDupin. I have a Monday morning surprise for you. I hope you enjoy it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDF_zB7abe4 KillaHawke1 13:55, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Review Request Hello, I don't know if you remember me, but I was wondering if you could review my story. It has been reviewed before, yet I have met some issues pertaining to the story and trying to post it, and I am not sure where the issues are or if the story, in general, is good enough to publish. While posting it, the Abuse Filter said it matched the Title Blacklist, so I read the Title Blacklist, and I am still lost on what parts to fix in the story. If you have time to review it, I would appreciate, and then gladly fix the issues. Also, can the Terror Beneath page I created, outside of the Writer's Workshop, get deleted. It was a mistake to create it now without learning the underlying mistakes preventing its publishing. Likewise, Sorry about this inconvenience. Here is a link to the story: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:468817 A-3 Loki (talk) 00:26, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Badge has reset itself Hello, I have been contributing to the wiki every day for 18 days. Today, however, I had made a comment on a page earlier, and checked my profile, only to see that the "Lost Episode Animator: Contribute to the wiki every day for 30 days (18/30)" had reset to "(1/30)" I am very confused by this, as I had not missed a day. I would like some assistance with this issue. Thank you for your time. Knight Stone-Fist (talk) 01:48, October 27, 2016 (UTC) :Addressed. :TenebrousTorrent 02:06, October 27, 2016 (UTC)